Golden
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: Set after CoG. Our favorite Shadowhunters are living a normal life until some unexpected things happen....who's the Golden Family? Clary/Jace Alec/Magnus some chappies may be rated M! :P
1. The Breakfast of Champions

SET AFTER CITY OF GLASS!!!! Yay! My first fan fiction for TMI!!!!!! W00t!!!!

Clary was exhausted. She had just got done training with Robert Lightwood. Today they were focusing on using Seraph blades the proper way. Robert said Clary did an exceptional job, and should go to her room to get some rest, for tomorrow was on learning how to throw daggers. _Just peachy._ Clary thought. She rounded the hall from the weapons room of the Institute, going towards her room. It was a couple doors down from Jace's, as expected. They were so close, now. Every minute Clary wasn't training or in the bathroom, she was with Jace. No, that did not include sleeping. Sometimes Jace would sneak into her room and stay the night with her, but it never got farther than a make out session. Jace couldn't say he was happy about it, but he wasn't going to pressure her or anything.

Clary stepped into her room, turning the shower on immediately so the water could warm up. She shed her clothes and stepped in, washing all the sweat and hard work of today down the drain. When she was done, she wrapped in a towel and stepped out, quickly grabbing another towel for her hair. When she came back into her room holding her towel against her with one hand, and the towel on her head with another, she was gasped when she saw that Jace was sitting on her bed cross-legged, flipping through her sketch book. She had allowed him permission to look through it, considering he couldn't understand most of the drawings anyway.

He looked up when she came out and smirked. Clary rolled her eyes and took the towel away from her hair, throwing it on the bed, so she could hold the towel around her body better.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked Jace.

"Do I have to have a reason for everything I do?"

"Do you always have to answer a question with a question?"

"Why are you accusing me of doing it, when you just did?"

"Okay, Jace stop!" She said, laughing. He grinned. "What did you really need? I'm exhausted."

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just wanted to be with you."

"Okay, well you can you be with me after I get dressed?" Clary asked.

"I thought it was the other way around..." Jace said, lifting one eyebrow. Clary hit his arm and said she's be ready in a minute.

"60...50...58...." he counted. Clary shook her head as she slipped into her pajamas, and a warm pair of socks.

"30...29..." She opened the door, fake glaring at Jace.

"What? You said a minute." He responded, grabbing her waist, picking her up. She didn't struggle. Jace had done this many times now. Carrying her was a hobby for him. He sat her down on the bed next to him, but kept his arms wrapped around her. He started playing with her fingers, another habit of their relationship.

Soon after that, Jace was softly kissing her ears, making her shiver. His kisses trailed down to her shoulders and neck. Clary closed her eyes and melted into the pleasure of Jace's mouth. Eventually she'd had enough. She needed to taste him, see his face. She turned around on the bed facing him. Her legs his thighs, around his waist. Her lips attacked his. She was lost in how good it felt, to be able to have this with Jace and without it being frowned upon. With the way Jace made her feel, even if they were brother and sister, Clary didn't think she would have been to last much longer without him. Clary somewhat came back to reality to realize that she was on her back on the bed with Jace hovering over her, still kissing. Her hands explored his chest, shoulders, back, while his worked her stomach and waist. Jace gasped slightly as Clary bit his lip.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Jace growled loudly and called,

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's Maryse, telling you two to go to bed!" Mrs. Lightwood called back.

"Oh. Sorry!"

"Bed. Now." She said, then you could hear her footsteps slowly retreating. Jace bent down to begin kissing Clary again, but she turned her head and said,

"You heard her. Bedtime." Jace groaned.

"But I'm not sleepy," He whined. Clary giggled.

"Well I'm about to pass out from exhaustion. Let's go to bed."

"Come on! That was ten minutes shorter than earlier!" he said referring to their make out sessions. He liked to think of them like a game, beating the record every time.

"We had more time earlier, and I wasn't as tired as I am now."

"I could draw you a energy rune...." He suggested. Clary wasn't fazed.

"No. Now you either lay down and sleep or go in your own room."

Jace sighed and gave in. Even though they weren't kissing, spending any kind of time with Clary gave him satisfaction. He got up and quickly flicked off the lights in the room, climbing in next to Clary. He kissed her temple and whispered, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jace."

"I love you."

"I love you more." She said with a smirk, curling up closer to him for warmth.

"I find it hard to believe that."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And why's that?"

"Because obviously I love you more."

"Well I asked the Angel himself to bring you back from death, which I clearly think is reason enough to prove that I love you more."

Jace had no answer to that. That was one of the things about Clary. He --who always knew what to say, never outspoken-- was speechless to some of the things Clary would say.

"Fine you win. For now." Clary giggled (she'd been doing that a lot) and sighed, letting the feeling of Jace rubbing her back, carry her to sleep.

MORNING

Clary woke up before Jace did. _He must have stayed up all night long staring at me again,_ Clary thought. She rubbed his arm before gently trying to move it from around her waist. Key word: Trying. She lifted his arm with all of her strength, only to have it slam right down on her taking her breath away. _That's definitely gonna bruise..._

She took her hand, lightly patting Jace's face, attempting to wake her up so she be free. But Jace must have really been out of it because he didn't budge. She moved her hand to his shoulder, shaking him. Still nothing. Then she decided that since her punches had gotten stronger, one little one wouldn't hurt.

His arm flinched and he groaned. She starting tapping his face again, trying to get him all the way up. Eventually it worked. Too bad Jace was cranky when he woke up.

"What, Clary?" he snapped.

"Can you move your arm so I can get up? Thank you." As she stood up, fixing her clothes, Jace rolled back over on his stomach, groaning. Clary chuckled and walked into the hall, heading for the kitchen where she knew everyone would be.

Sure enough, Alec and Isabelle were sitting at the table with Robert and Maryse. Clary couldn't help but think that one of them was missing. And no, it wasn't Jace. It was Max. The poor thing only wanted to be paid attention to. Then out of no where he was dead. A lot of them had had regrets about how they'd treated him that day, but it was best to try to move on and remember happy things about him. Like for Clary, how he loved Naruto, and the many books he'd read already.

Clary greeted everyone as she walked in, taking a seat next to Alec.

"Where's Jace?" He asked, through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Sleeping. Didn't feel like getting up yet." she answered.

"That boy sure can sleep when he feels like it." Isabelle said.

"He does anything when he feels like it," Clary responded, then out of nowhere, Magnus came through the kitchen doors.

"Morning everyone!" He said, dressed in lime green leather pants, a sequinned shirt, and shoes.

Alec shot out of his chair and ran over to the warlock, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him right then and there. It still amazed Clary how careless he was now. Maryse grinned slightly, but Robert looked down at his plate.

"Maggie! What are you doing here?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Darling, I told you never to call me that in mixed company." Magnus hissed.

I smiled and said,

"Hey Maggie,"

"See? Ugh. Hello, Clarissa. Where's the Golden Boy?" he asked.

"Right here." Said Jace, as he walked inside, still looking like he hadn't slept in days. His feet were dragging, and his hair was all over the place. He slumped over to Clary, ignoring all of the other seats at the table, lifting her then sitting down, Clary now in his lap. He rested his head between her shoulder blades.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to him, twisting a little to touch his face. She could feel him shake his head and decided to bring it up later.


	2. Glowing Hands and Smiling People

Clary couldn't understand why Jace refused to sleep some days. One time he went an entire week with no kind of sleep except a nap on Tuesday and Friday that lasted about 2 hours each. Clary felt that this was no good way to live. She thought maybe he was having nightmares, from all of the terrible things he's been through in only a matter of months. Including, _dying_ and being brought back to life, only by your girlfriend who was supposedly your sister. Not to mention that fact that your supposed father is now dead, and your real father is as well, along with your mother who tried to commit suicide. That's enough to give anyone nightmares.

If only there was some way Clary could take his pain away. He's such a gentle, kind, person behind that thick exterior. She's one of the few who get to see all that is beneath his arrogant, cocky, nothing-can-hurt me facade. She of course, knows that there are lots of things that can hurt Jace. He just won't let you see them.

As Magnus, Clary, and the Lightwoods finished their breakfast, Clary could feel Jace snoring lightly behind her, still resting his head between her shoulder blades. She twisted in her seat to shake him awake. His head snapped up with amazing speed and his eyes were alert.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I think you need to go back to bed. Have you not been sleeping?"

"Well..."

"Jace, it's not healthy. You need sleep."

"I know." He sighed.

"Let's go back to bed."

"You're just gonna sit there and watch me sleep? I mean I know I'm beautiful but..." He smirked tiredly.

"Oh shut up. Come on."

Clary took her boyfriends hand as she stood, letting the others that they were going back to bed. Magnus smirked at this and said,

"Don't do anything frisky."

"Make sure you don't either, Maggie," Clary smiled as she teased the warlock. He gave back a harsh glare to her and Alec. Alec just smiled sheepishly and kissed his cheek.

Jace looked absolutely dead on his feet to Clary. She actually felt bad for him, seeing him like this. He looked so vulnerable and unguarded. She wanted to wrap him in her arms and smooth his hair back as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. So that's what she did when they got back to the room.

"I'm not a baby, you know." He pouted. Clary chuckled.

"Yes you are. You're _my_ baby."

"Well, that's fine I guess."

"Sleep." She said firmly. He sighed and tried to relax as his head lay against Clary's knees. As he slept, finally, Clary decided to draw in her sketch book a little. She drew the first things that came to her mind. Of course the first thing was Jace, but she still couldn't seem to capture his face, eyes, body on paper. She knew him perfectly in her mind. Down to every eyelash, every curve of his face, the sink of his eyes....But her hands refused to draw him on paper. Instead of drawing what she wanted to most, she let her mind wander for a few seconds, trying to think of what to draw.

Eventually, something clicked in her mind.

She didn't know exactly what it was that her mind even drew. Her hand was moving entirely on its own. She could feel the cold, soft paper moving beneath her fist, wrapped around the pencil. _This is just like making runes,_ She thought. She closed her eyes and let her hand roam free. Soon, something again clicked in her brain, and her hand stopped. Clary opened her eyes and saw what was drawn on the page.

It was a family. There was a young woman dressed in gold, holding a small baby in her arms, wrapped in a gold blanket with gold hair. Next to her was a young man. He too was dressed in gold and had gold colored hair. The background was what looked to be Idris, or Alicante. Either way, it was outstanding. The family looked to be royal. Exquisite. The family looked as if they belonged in a time very far away from here. _Early 1900s, maybe, _Clary thought. Why had she drawn this? Who were these beautiful people? Clary gazed at the sketch in shock. She ran her fingers over the page, seeing if what she drew was really there. Her hand glowed as it skimmed the picture. She gasped. As she did, it looked as if the family that once had powerful expressions, hard, yet friendly....were now smiling at her. Like they knew a deep dark secret that she didn't. The baby even had the ghost of smile. She closed the sketchbook quickly. _Whoa...._

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Jace had woken up hours later, completely relaxed. He smiled at Clary as he stretched. She was now asleep herself. He noticed the sketchbook lying limp in her fingers. Of course she would be drawing while he was asleep. He moved to place the sketchbook on the nightstand, but noticed that it was set to a particular page. He picked it up, and closely examined the picture that his girlfriend drew. A family, all dressed in gold, even the small baby. The man and child had the same golden hair, though the woman's was indecipherable. They looked....arrogant. Well the man did, at least. Jace quickly noted that they were standing in front of Idris, his home. It looked exactly the same, besides the fact that the place looked much older, like the early 1900s. Jace wondered how Clary would know what Idris looked like in the 1900s. As ran his fingers over the page, just like with Clary, his glowed slightly and the family faintly smiled, looking wise. Like they knew a secret that he didn't.....

Jace lightly shook Clary awake. Dying to have his answers about this sketch. She merely groaned and swatted his hand away. He began shaking her with more force.

"Clary....._Clary_."

"Whaaaat?" She groaned.

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

"This picture you drew." She sat up immediately, rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up. She looked at the picture again, and saw the family that brought up many questions in her mind.

"Do you know who they are?" She asked him.

"Why would I? You drew them!"

"I know, but....it was like, my mind was drawing them, not me." Clary thought that that sentence made absolutely no sense.

"Uh....what?"

"Okay, so you know how when I make runes, I don't really have control over my hands? My mind just takes off?"

"Yeah....."

"Well that's what this picture was like. Do you think it's important?"

"Considering the people smile and your hand glows when you touch it, yes Clary, I think it's very important."


	3. Those Who Hold Large Secrets

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her out of the room towards the library, sketchbook included. Clary had to run to keep up with his pace. _I guess this really is important..._ Clary thought. They rushed down the hall, passing Isabelle's room, her door open. She looked up when they passed, and ran out.

"Hey! What's up?" She called.

"Something." Jace answered as he swung Clary into the library. Maryse was sitting there patiently, reading a book while Robert sat in a large chair facing the window away from them, most likely reading as well.

"Maryse." Jace said calmly, as if they weren't just half running down the halls of the Institute. She looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Jace?"

"We've come across something you might want to take a look at."

She stood up immediately and Robert turned around in his chair, a wary expression on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This." Answered Clary, showing them the sketch of the family. They looked at it in wonder, not having a clue of what or who they were. They also looked confused, as if they weren't sure what Jace and Clary were bringing them this picture for.

"Um, it's very beautiful, Clary, but...I don't think you'd want us to critique your drawing--"

"No, I didn't draw this myself. They—Those people...they just popped up in my head. My mind was drawing it on it's own, like when I make runes."

"Hm..." Robert said, leaning in closer to the sketch. "They seem to be in a part of Idris that was burned down long ago...it was where the rich and famous lived. Only those of a wealthy and well known family could live there." He walked away for a moment, to the bookshelf. There was large, torn, worn out book in his hands. The side of it said Idris: Shadowhunter Kingdom on it.

"The greatest Shadowhunters of all time lived in that particular area of Idris. They got paid large amounts of money for the work they did. Valentine himself almost got in....until the Uprising. That of course is when everything went downhill."

He spread the book on Maryse's desk and flipped through the pages. Clary and Jace could see different pictures of landscapes that clouded this wealthy area of town. All Clary could think was that this was a perfect place, a place she would love. A place where she could paint endless pictures of the pastures and houses...maybe even people. Jace thought that this would a most wonderful place to be with Clary forever. He WAS the best Shawdowhunter his age. He had blood of the Angel in his veins. So did Clary. They deserved to live in the best part of town.

"Why haven't you told us about this place before?" Jace asked.

"Because it disappeared hundreds of thousands of years ago. No one knows what happened to the homes and people there...they just disappeared. I felt that something that was a mystery wouldn't fancy you, Jace, or the others, therefor I didn't teach of it. This place hasn't been spoken of for so long....The question is why did it come up in Clary's mind?"

"Yeah, and why does this happen?" Jace asked, brushing his and Clary's intertwined hands over the page, watching them glow and all of them smile slyly. Robert drew back, astonished. He thought for a second, then brushed his hand over the page.

Nothing happened.

"My, my...." Maryse whispered.

"This may be larger than I thought." Robert added.

"What do you mean?"

"Only the both of your hands glow....no one else's. That certainly is something to be worried about."

"Well....maybe it's a--"

"It's not a coincidence, Clary." Jace said in a bored tone.

"But it could be a--"

"It's not a mistake either."

She sighed, frustrated. If it wasn't a coincidence or mistake, what was it, then? Certainly her and Jace were no different than any other Shadowhunter besides the fact that they had the blood of the Angel Raziel in them. But was that difference enough?

"I would say let's go speak with the Consul or Inquisitor, but apparently they haven't been reelected yet. Do you think that Bane--"

"You mean Magnus?" Clary asked.

"Yes, the warlock. He might know something." A strange expression crossed over Robert when he spoke of Magnus. Clary and Jace both knew that he was thinking of Alec.

"Well let's go ask him. He's still here isn't he?"

"Yes, he's here. But the thing is, he might make us pay him." Jace added.

"If anything, he owes us more--"

"Robert." Maryse cut off her husband. He sighed and walked out, murmuring, "Follow me."

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

" I have no clue what you're talking about." Magnus said. Robert Lightwood made a strained and patience—losing noise.

"Magnus, you've been around for hundreds of years. You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Surely, you must know something."

Magnus drew back, not wanting to get on his boyfriend's father's bad side so soon in the game.

"Well—the family—the people in the picture....they're called the Golden Family. The Hemingways, actually. Lived in the Hemingway Manor in this area of Idris you're talking about. This area had no specific name, but was well known. The Golden Family was believed to never die. Never end, never cease. That is, until their entire domain disappeared off the face of the Earth. No one knew what happened, where they went, where they were....nothing. All of Idris's bests suddenly pulled a Houdini and were no where to be foound. All that was left of their town was ashes. No parts of buildings, nada. It's been a mystery ever since. The Golden Family was said to hold all of Idris's secrets and deepest darkest powers in their very minds. They held the utmost power and significance of the Shadowhunter world and are now, nowhere to be seen."

"What about the baby?"

"The child...was not mentioned very much. He didn't really hold anything special. They just felt lonely so they had a kid."

"Named...???" Clary pushed.

"I don't know everything, you know."

"Well you know this much! Anything else?"

"I don't know the baby's name if that's what you're asking."

"Magnus! We just need to know why this happens." She skimmed her and Jace's hands over the page again, and Magnus gasped in complete shock.

"My Word..." He whispered, covering his mouth with one hand.

"What? What is it?"

"It's just as I thought."

"WHAT?!" Jace yelled.

Magnus looked to them with wide eyes, mouth spread out into an O.

Then he suddenly dropped to his knees and placed his palms on the ground, _bowing _to Jace and Clary.


	4. A Day With People Who Don't Exist

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**GO GOLDEN PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

"Um, Magnus, could you get up?" Jace asked the warlock. He stood up immediately, apologizing.

"Okay, maybe that was a bit of an overreaction, but oh my God..." Magnus whispered.

"Would you mind filling us in?" Robert said.

"Well, this may come as a shocker to all of you but....Jace and Clary.....are....._The Golden Family._"

"WAIT. Wait, wait. You mean to tell me, that we are the royal family of Idris?" I Clary said loudly.

Magnus merely nodded.

"But how can that be?! I'm not even half way as good as any of you are!! And if we're a Golden FAMILY that means that we need another person."

Everyone's eyes shifted to the picture, showing the man and woman....and the baby.

"So....." Clary whispered.

"Yes, Clary. You and Jace will have a baby."

Clary's eyes immediately drifted to Jace, and he was white as bone. Then he turned green....then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out, right there in the kitchen. Clary gasped and ran to him, shaking him a bit, seeing if he would wake up. He didn't.

"Is he gonna be okay?" She asked Magnus.

"Of course he will. It's shock. He just found out that he's the ruler of a place he's loved his entire life and will rule the city with the love of his life and their child. I think that's enough to make a man pass out."

Clary had forgotten all about the ruling part. How she possibly be the ruler of a beautiful place like Idris? How could she have a BABY? How was she one of the best Shadowhunters of all time and didn't even know the name of every demon? There was no way she could be one of the people in that sketch. Maybe there was another reason that her and Jace's hands glowed like that when they touched it. But...another reason is very unlikely.

"I thought these people disappeared years ago? Vanished into nowhere?" Clary asked.

"Maybe they were re-born." Magnus suggested.

"But who—who would be that special to have passed all of that on to us?"

"Stephen Herondale. Imogen Herondale. Imogen's mother or father and so on. Valentine. His parents, his grandparents..." Robert murmured.

"But—Valentine was evil."

"Not everyone thought so back then. They all thought he was genius. His intelligence was incredible with how he experimented on you and Jace. Everyone loved him, and would have placed him on the highest pedestal. They almost did....until the Uprising, as I said before. He and his parents and grandparents could have very well been the past Golden family. These could be his great grandparents here."

"We don't know, though. How would we find out?"

"May I interrupt?" Alec said. The entire conversation he had stayed quiet. Clary had forgotten that he was there.

"Yes, Alec, dear?" Magnus said.

"What if...what if they hid themselves and their people inside of this sketch itself? What if they found Clary and used her mind to draw out where they were? If they were hidden in the picture like Jocelyn did with the Mortal Cup?"

Everyone in the room, Clary, Magnus, Robert, Maryse, Isabelle....they all stared at Alec.

"What?" he asked.

"My son is a genius." Maryse whispered. A bright smile came over Alec's face and he flushed a little.

"Oh—uh--well-- I wouldn't say _genius_ but--"

"Alec that is an INCREDIBLE idea!" Clary squealed. She immediately began to think of the rune. Remember what it looked like, the shapes, the curlicues, everything. Of course she remembered it exactly. She never forgot her runes.

"Should I draw it on the sketch?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yes, that would be right." Robert said.

She took a pencil from the table and began drawing. She made sure not to cover the people's faces. They smiled wider as she got nearer and nearer to completing the rune. When she was done, the entire picture was glowing.

"Should I wait for Jace, or..."

"Let his mind comfort itself. He most likely won't appreciate you going without him, but there's no time to waste. If they sent a message through you, they apparently want or need something. Go." Maryse said.

Clary nodded and stuck her hand in the picture. It felt funny at first, like last time. Then suddenly a hand was pulling her all the way into the sketch and she was in a different world.

(Awesome Invisible Line!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Clary screamed as the hand pulled her in. When she was completely inside the photo, the hand that was gripping her suddenly let go, and flew to her mouth.

"Shh, child! By the Angel you'll wake up everyone in the neighborhood!" Clary's eyes shot open and they stared at the woman holding her mouth. It was the woman from the sketch. She was even more beautiful in person than a picture could ever describe.

"Are you settled, now?" She asked her. Clary nodded, still staring at the woman.

"Good. Now....Welcome." She gestured around her at the city filled with nothing but Gold. Everything was Gold, from the bushes, to the houses, to even the fire hydrants.

"Where am I?" Clary whispered. The woman laughed.

"Silly girl. You are in Idris. Where else would you be? You're in our secret part of the city. The one we made disappear into oblivion. Thank Heavens I sent that message to you, or you'd never have found out your true potential."

"What true potential?"

"Questions later. I speak now. First off, I am Lizbeth Hemingway. You are Clarissa Morgentstern, and Jonathon Christopher Herondale should be here...."

"He's um....N/A right now."

"Why? Has something happened?"

"No, he just got a little shocked and passed out is all."

"Oh. Very well. Let's go to my house, where me and my husband can explain everything to you, in detail."

"Who's your husband?"

"Oh his name is William."

"In the picture you had a child...."

"Questions later, Clarissa. But his name is Stephen."

That name caught Clary off guard, but she remained her cool. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of royalty.

They walked down a Golden paved street, passed tons of huge houses. They all looked to have about four floors AND a basement. It was so much more than her picture lead her to believe. It was amazing to Clary that an entire city could be made of nothing but Gold. _But is it real?_ She thought. Of course it was real. This was the richest part of Idris. There was no need for fake Gold.

They stopped in front of an even larger house. About six floors, with paned windows and trees and bushes shaped into strange, abstract forms. The door itself looked to cost about a million dollars to Clary.

Lizbeth turned back to her and smiled, then turned back and walked up the marble stairway to the front door.

"The ice is horrid in the winter." Lizbeth commented about the steps.

"I can only imagine." Clary muttered.

"Maybe you won't have to only imagine."

"What do you mean?"

"Questions later, Clarissa!" Lizbeth said brightly.

They walked inside and it was everything Clary could have imagined and more. It simply too beautiful to put into words. Clary could find none to match the delicacy, the exquisiteness, of the home. It made Clary feel as if she shouldn't be there. As if she were intruding in someone's home.

"Oh, William darling?" Lizbeth called up the stairway.

"Yes, my love?" He answered, descending. He looked like an early world version of Jace. The resemblance almost knocked Clary off of her feet.

"We have finally had the pleasure of meeting the infamous Clarissa Morgenstern."

"Alas, where is the boy, Jonathon Herondale? He is whom we seek most."

Clary immediately wanted to retort a smart comment back. _Well if he's the one you want so much, send me back and I'll bring him instead,_ She thought.

"We need them both equally, dear. They both need to be present."

"Then why is she alone?"

"Because the boy has suffered from shock, and is unconscious, love."

"Hm. How fitting."

Lizbeth laughed a twinkling laugh and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Where is Stephen, love?"

"Susanna has him in the bath."

Clary's mouth quickly opened, but she thought better of asking her question and closed it.

"Splendid. Shall we fill this child with knowledge before she combusts of unasked questions?"

"As you insist, dearest."

The couple lead Clary off into an enormous room that looked as if it were used for conferences. There were tall chairs with clothed seats, that looked like they were made from the finest fabric. Of course everything was also Gold.

"Have a seat ,dear." Lizbeth told her. She slowly sat down in a chair nearest to the door.

"We've much to explain."

"Can I ask questions now?" Clary asked.

"You just did, dear!" Lizbeth laughed. "But sure. Go on."

"Who is Susanna?"

"She is one our dearest friends. She always offers to help with Stephen. Susanna Morgenstern has got to be the kindest person I've ever met."

When Clary heard that name, she almost choked.

"_Morgenstern_?" She repeated.

"Yes. She's one of your great-great-great grandmothers, Clarissa."

Clary heard the breath leave her in a gasp. She couldn't believe that the Morgensterns and the Hemingways were _friends._ This threw Clary completely off.

"Now, for the difficult part."

Clary immediately shifted in her seat, getting comfortable for the news she was about to receive. She knew it would be hard to take, so she prepared herself.

"First off, why we no longer exist...." Lizbeth got a far off look on her face, as if she were drifting into a memory.

"We were so famous, yet humble. So loved by everyone, yet never said a bad word about anyone. None of my family. Not William, not Susanna, not any of us that lived in our paradise of Gold. We weren't hostile folk. We'd never hurt a fly. But lo, someone wanted to harm us. In such a volatile, hateful, putrid way, that we had to remove ourselves from the beautiful city of Idris. Now remember, we are the most powerful Shadowhunters that ever lived. We can do such mysterious things, that we could shove a venom spitting python down your throat and you wouldn't know what was happening. We had exclusive power. Strength. Who wouldn't be jealous enough to attempt to destroy the beauties that the Angel Raziel made himself? Because of this awful repugnance, we had to take ourselves off of the map. It was very difficult, believe me. Leaving all those who didn't live in our part of town behind to suffer for themselves. It was horrible. But it had to be done. We used a warlock friend of ours, to place a spell on us so that we would disappear into the abyss, only to be founded by those who hold the key of Idris itself in their very hands."

"D-Do you mean.....Magnus??? Magnus placed the spell on your city?"

"Yes. Magnus Bane is very dear to us. At the time he was mere adolescent, nineteen years old. As soon as he'd cast the spell, he stopped aging, for it used too much of his strength and power, forcing him into permanent youth. He was rather happy about also"

"B-but he said he didn't know anything about you...."

"Magnus can be quite the trickster. He has fooled us himself, many times." William said.

"Yes, yes indeed. I hear he's with a Lightwood now? Alexander, is it?"

"Yes, he's with him. They're very happy together."

"I'm sure he is. Magnus has always been a very...." Lizbeth pursed her lips, searching for the right word.

"Coruscating?" William suggested.

"Yes! Coruscating young man. Surely Alexander matches his personality?"

"Um, Alec is quite the opposite, actually." Clary explained. Alec was hardcore, tough-looking on the outside, but on the inside he was as gentle and soft as sheep's fur. Magnus on the other hand, looked soft and cuddly on the outside, but had a rough inside, with a little bit of sass.

"Really? Well maybe he evens him out then. Back to the story." Lizbeth cleared her throat.

"Manugs made us oblivious, only to be revealed by the ones who are destined to have the same power as we do."

William smiled and grasped Lizbeth's hand, looking quite smug.

"Which would be you, Clarissa. You and Jonathon Christopher. You two shall rule the city of Idris as we once did, and prosper. Back then, even with our amazing powers, like with the python, as I explained, creating new runes is something no one could have ever thought of in any brain cell inside of their cranium. You and Jonathon are _different._ Advanced. _Destined_ for power and good deed doing. Your powers have accelerated anything even we could have thought of. Therefor, the three of you will have a greater chance at survival. Valentine Morgenstern, is dead. Thank Heaven for that. He can no longer taint perfectly good air with his toxic carbon dioxide. You above and beyond anything Idris could ever look or hope for, and now that the city is rid of Valentine and all Morgensterns, it can thrive and live up to it's proper potential. All because of the three of you.."

"Why do you keep saying the three of you? It's only me and Jace."

"Yes, but there will another added to the Angel's bloodline, lest you forget? A child, made from the deepest, most passionate of loves--"

"Okay, Lizbeth darling, don't scare the poor child with such repulsive images."

"Well of course it wouldn't be repulsive, dear! They were made for each other! A matter of love and love only. Love doesn't have a brain, oh close one."

"Yes, and wouldn't be the one to know it."

"Um, excuse me, but how exactly did me and Jace become....become these super special people you're talking about??" Clary asked, ignoring all of their remarks about what Jace and Clary were destined to do.

"Well it was passed onto you, of course, dear." Lizbeth answered.

"Passed on?"

"Yes, well it skipped about..." Lizbeth counted in her head. Counting down the generations to Clary and Jace.

"About 100 generations, but you get the idea."

"So...." Clary muttered, still confused.

"We are Jonathon's ancestors. Valentine might not have tampered with our blood, but he had to have gotten it from somewhere."

"What do you mean?!" Clary exclaimed.

"I mean, he got it from one of us, not the Angel himself. No one, not even he could slice a section of the Angel's skin and take the blood. He would immediately die if he even got close enough to do so. The Angel knows when he's being threatened."

"So he got it from one of Jace's ancestors?"

"Yes, dear."

"But how if you were in the abyss?"

"He got it before we went into the abyss. He's actually the reason we did."

"How old is Valentine?"

"Valentine WAS about 400 years old, when he'd died. He may have lied and told others that he has not lived that long, but he has. He has seen great things. Susanna, his mother, was a close friend of ours, but he used her to get close enough to us to try to hurt us. He almost got close enough, but ended up killing his own mother instead."

"Then why is she here now?"

"Because, sweetheart. We are the most skilled Shadowhunters the world has ever known. We can bring back the dead."

Clary could think of no one but Max once Lizbeth had said that.

"Can I do it?" She almost yelled.

"Well, I'm sure you could with a rune. But don't relive too many people. Then everyone who had ever died would be coming back to life and the circle of life would cease to exist, thanks to you."

"Ok well can I go now?"

"You wish to leave so soon? You don't even want to stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I can't. I have much to tell the others."

"Oh, dear, that's been taken care of. They are all listening in on this conversation. The whole thing actually." Lizbeth pointed upward and Clary saw all of her family, everyone from the Institute (including Jace) staring down at her and Lizbeth, in shock. Magnus looked a little frightened.

"You have explaining to do, Magnus Bane!" Lizbeth shouted up at him. He sheepishly back away from the sketch that he was looking through at Clary and Lizbeth. Lizbeth sighed.

"Well if you really must go. Come back and visit! I'm sure Stephen would love to meet you!"

"Okay, I will. But how do I get out here?"

"Just have one of them reach in and pull you out."

"They do that?"

"As long as your in here, of course they can."

"Thank you so much, Lizbeth." Clary said hugging her great-great-whatever-grandmother-in law.

"Anytime dear."

"In the future, Clarissa." William said, shaking her hand. She smiled at him, and Jace reached his hand to pull her out. Of course Clary could see each and every resemblance of William in Jace.


End file.
